Orthopedic devices can be implanted in a patient when a body part of a patient, such as at a bone or joint, is worn, damaged, or broken, resulting in pain.
Although orthopedic devices can be implanted in a patient to resolve issues with the affected body part, sometimes, as with any other mechanical device, the implant can wear out or become damaged under excessive force. This is more common in patients who have implantation performed at a young age and the patient chooses to have a very active physical lifestyle. At the other end of the spectrum, some patients are not active enough, which can also hinder recovery.